Touko's lament
by Bibise
Summary: Song-fic basée sur "Sho's lament", musique tirée du film "Arriety, le petit monde des Chapardeurs". Le départ de N est encore une plaie à vif dans le coeur de Touko. En proie à une vive mélancolie, la séparation lui paraît de plus en plus douloureuse ... du NxTouko en tout bien tout honneur .


Touko's lament

Bonjour ! J'ai choisi, pour ma première publication, d'écrire une song-fic sur une chanson que je trouve magnifique par la mélancolie et la douceur qu'elle dégage. **Sho's lament**, puisque c'est son nom, est l'oeuvre de l'artiste bretonne Cécile Corbel, et est tirée de l'album des musiques du film "Arriety, le petit monde des Charpadeurs" petit bijou du studio ghibli. Je vous invite chaleureusement à l'écouter si vous ne la connaissez pas, ( on la trouve facilement sur Youtube ), puisque cette fiction est basée dessus :p

**Disclaimer : **Pokémon n'est pas à moi. C'est bien triste, mais c'est ainsi ^^. Et la chanson aussi, même si c'est évident.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

„**Sho's lament", de Cécile Corbel  
**

_Sitting in the garden, walking on the road …_

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, même si l'air avait encore cette lourdeur presque abrutissante des chauds après-midi d'été, et Touko ne l'avait remarqué que parce que la lumière du soleil commençait à décliner. Elle avait alors réalisé qu'elle venait d'avoir passé la moitié de l'après-midi à paresser assise dans ce coin de verdure, dans le jardin de la maison de son enfance. Un besoin irrésistible de tranquillité l'avait en effet poussée à se réfugier une semaine dans sa ville natale.

La jeune fille se laissa basculer tout doucement en arrière, et soupira lorsque sa tête s'enfonça dans le tapis d'herbes tendres au sol. Une fois n'était pas coutume, mais ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de pouvoir rester inactive aussi longtemps. Elle se demandait où était passée toute son énergie. Ces temps-ci, elle se sentait tellement étrange … et tellement amorphe !

"Touko ? C'est moi, je rentre des courses ! Tu es là ?" annonça soudain sa mère, en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, sans remarquer la présence de sa fille à quelque mètres à peine de là, dans le jardin. Touko resta silencieuse, et, n'entendant aucune réponse arriver, sa mère passa finalement le perron.

Cette petite interruption fit un peu sortir Touko de sa léthargie, et lorsque sa mère eut disparue, elle se releva avec les coudes en tournant la tête en direction de la maison. A l'intérieur, sa mère la cherchait, sans doute pour lui proposer un thé. La jeune fille décida de filer en douce avant que sa mère n'aille vérifier si elle n'était pas dans le jardin Ce n'était sans doute pas être très courtois, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler à quelqu'un, pour l'instant. Elle passa par-dessus la petite clôture qui délimitait le terrain et se retrouva dans la rue. Elle s'éloigna de chez elle en traversant la bourgade à pas rapides. Renouet n'était pas très étendue, et elle atteignit juste un petit moment plus tard les limites de la ville. Une fois les derniers maisons dépassées, elle continua son parcours en prenant la route 1. Elle marchait la tête basse, les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses baskets qui soulevaient des nuages de poussière tout au long du chemin, devenu plus forestier.

_I feel so sad, I feel alone…_

Touko dépérissait. Elle avait de plus en plus souvent l'impression que ses jambes étaient de plomb, elle avait la tête lourde, et continuellement une boule coincée dans la gorge. Mais le pire, c'était ce poids au niveau de la poitrine qui ne la quittait pas. Comme si son coeur était à l'étroit, piégé dans un étau invisible. La jeune fille jeta un regard rapide aux fleurs sauvages qui foisonnaient au bord de la route. Leurs couleurs pétillantes ne l'atteignaient plus, tout lui paraissait fade.

La présence de ses pokémons, dont elle sentait les consciences endormies au creux des pokéballs qu'elle portait sur elle, ne parvenaient pas à la réconforter. Pourtant, elle savait qu'eux aussi compatissaient à sa douleur solitaire. Même s'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour la soulager, elle leur en était reconnaissante.

_I try to hide, the way I feel inside,_

_Can't you see the sparkles in my eyes ?_

Son portable sonna brusquement, et elle reconnut immédiatement la sonnerie qu'elle avait attribuée au numéro de Bianca. Elle le sortit de sa poche et l'éteignit sans un regard. Elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle lui avait promis de lui rendre visite au laboratoire en fin d'après-midi, et l'horaire qu'elle avait fixée était passée voilà bientôt plus une demi-heure, mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre, dans l'état dans lequel elle se sentait. Elle ne voulait pas que Bianca entende sa voix trembler. Parce que c'était ce qui allait arriver si elle décrochait.

Les autres ne devaient rien en savoir. Pour Bianca, pour Tcheren, pour Keteleeria - pour qui d'autres, savait elle, encore ? Pour tout le monde, elle devait rester la Touko qu'ils connaissaient. Énergique, autonome. Forte. Personne ne devait découvrir les troubles qui remuaient en son fort intérieur. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle se sentait tellement vulnérable quand quelqu'un découvrait qu'elle allait mal.

Une larme naquit au coin de ses yeux, suivie d'une deuxième, puis d'une troisième. Et de beaucoup d'autres. Elle ne pouvait plus les retenir. Avant de s'écraser à terre, elles coulaient le long de ses joues, accrochant l'éclat du soleil du crépuscule. Comme une myriade de petites étincelles.

N lui manquait. Depuis le départ du jeune homme, elle n'était plus la même. Que dirait- il s'il la voyait à l'instant dans un état pareil ?

Mais il n'était plus là, et ignorait qu'elle était en larmes. Il était parti, et seul le silence lui répondrait si elle tentait de l'appeler.

_Sadness and fear are waiting ahead,_

_Wherever you'll be, I know we'll be friends_

_Would you be mine, If I could melt your heart ?_

_Would you see the sparkles in my eyes ?_

Sa conscience se réfugia dans les derniers souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui. Elle revoyait toute la scène défiler devant ses yeux. Elle se remémorait la silhouette du jeune homme se découpant dans le ciel bleu comme l'océan, alors qu'il se tenait devant le mur écroulé, ses épais cheveux verts ondulant dans le vent . Elle, se tenait à côté de lui. Ils étaient seuls dans cette immense salle au sol jonché de décombres, cette salle où tout s'était joué. Le soulagement qu'elle avait alors éprouvé pour en avoir enfin fini avec la Team Plasma et avec cette terrible histoire, avait été rapidement submergé par la vague de surprise qui l'avait ébranlée lorsqu'il lui avait appris sa décision de partir. La tristesse déchirante et la peur de le voir peut-être pour la dernière fois, qui avait étreint sa poitrine, tous les sentiments qui l'avaient traversée à ce moment-là était encore intacts dans son coeur.

Même la promesse qu'il lui avait faite ensuite n'arrivait pas à l'apaiser. Il avait pris sa main dans la sienne. Il lui avait souri, et l'éclat de ses yeux verts avait été plus beau que jamais. Il lui avait juré que peu importe la distance, l'éloignement, le temps, il ne laisserait pas rompre le lien qui les unissait.

Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour l'en en dissuader. Leur relation n'avait été qu'un permanent jeu de chasse entre le chat et la souris, et, alors qu'ils étaient réunis sans obstacle pour la première fois, ils allaient encore être séparés. Touko n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Éperdue, elle lui alors révélée tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle s'était complètement mise à nue, dévoilant des pensées qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais osée se formuler. Et plus elle avait parlé, plus elle s'était rendue compte à quel point il lui était cher et à quel point leurs âmes étaient en harmonie. Ses yeux avaient dû brûler d'une telle intensité, alors qu'elle lui offrait son coeur pour retenir le sien.

_I'll be waiting for you,_

_I swear, I'll be waiting,_

_Come rain, come shine_

_I will wait for you, my friend,_

_I'll be searching for you, I swear,_

_Day and Night I will wait._

Alors, pourquoi ? Son amour n'avait pas été assez fort. Non, ce n'était pas ça, même si elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter ce reproche de l'esprit, N le lui avait expliqué d'une voix douce. Tout l'amour du monde ne le ferait pas rester, tout simplement parce que le problème venait de lui. Il n'était pas prêt. Toute son ancienne vie avait volée en éclat, et il voulait rebâtir lui-même les bases de son avenir, un avenir où il déciderait de ses propres choix et où il ne serait manipulé par personne. Car même si l'expression que son visage avait affichée avait été sereine, Touko savait que son âme avait été profondément secouée par les récents événements. Lentement, presque avec regrets, elle avait commencé à comprendre la nécessité de son départ, même si son coeur ne pouvait l'accepter entièrement.

Il savait combien cela en coûterait à Touko, et il regrettait que sa première décision dusse la faire souffrir autant, mais il avait confiance en elle, lui avait-il confié, il savait qu'elle tiendrait le coup. Car elle était forte, bien plus forte qu'elle ne le soupçonnait déjà elle-même.

" Poursuis tes rêves", lui avait-il soufflé en guise d'adieu. Son rêve, elle le comprenait maintenant, c'était de vivre avec lui. Alors, elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle devait attendre. Inlassablement, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, qu'elle attende des mois et des ans, sa résolution ne connaîtrait aucun répit. Parce qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

Peut-être qu'un jour, il lui enverrait un signe, un message. Alors peut-être, elle se lancerait à sa recherche. Mais pas avant. Dans tous les cas, elle se jurait de ne pas abandonner. Elle tiendrait le coup.

Elle releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle revenait d'un rêve. Elle avait l'impression que ses larmes avaient emportées avec elles tout ce qui la tirait vers le bas.Même si elle avait les yeux fatigués d'avoir pleuré, elle se sentait légère, le poids dans sa poitrine avait disparu, remplacé par une petite boule de chaleur au niveau de son coeur à chaque fois qu'elle repensait au Prince.

Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle avait passé plongée dans ses souvenirs, mais la nuit était tombée. Le lendemain, un autre jour se lèverait, puis la nuit reviendrait, et ainsi de suite. La jeune fille ne se faisait pas d'illusion, elle traverserait encore des moments où l'absence du jeune homme lui pèserait terriblement, mais elle savait qu'elle venait de passer le pire. Car maintenant, elle pouvait penser à N et arriver à sourire.

Elle sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son short en jean et s'empressa de l'allumer. Inutile de laisser Bianca s'inquiéter plus longtemps. Et puis elle avait hâte de revoir son amie d'enfance, toujours aussi maladroite et débordante d'enthousiasme.

* * *

Voilà. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, les avis sont faits pour être partagés et je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, souhaitant m'améliorer :)


End file.
